The Mother
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Chloe is a jerk. We all love to hate her, but how did she become a jerk and why? Maybe it has to do with a certain someone who passed away. A mother's bond with her daughter is suppose to be special right? WARNING: The summary may be misleading, so anyone with sensitive hearts, please don't read this.


**AN: So before you start reading, just know that I have a wonderful life and a wonderful family. I'm not writing from any sort of experience. I love my family, they're the best, and this is only an experimental writing style. I got this idea while chatting with a friend of mine and she mentioned seeing a story arc about Chloe's redemption. I won't lie, I've seen some bully becomes good guy before, but they're always so simple like the parents aren't around, or maybe they lost a loved one. I decided to dive deeper into Chloe's mind and see what I can come up with and so far I believe I did pretty well. Granted I'm not use to writing something like this and I haven't written anything Miraculous Ladybug related in a while so please excuse any mistakes in this story. I look forward to your reviews if you decide to write one. :D Enjoy!**

"Sabrina."

Looking up from her homework, the young redhead was surprised to see that it was Alya calling her name. She walked over alone with an air of annoyance in her steps. Dark hazel eyes holding strong on Sabrina's sitting form.

She had a feeling Alya would approach her sooner or later. Chloe had been extra damaging today with her constant insults to the classmates-specifically Marinette's cookies, which she had brought to class to share with the others. She could distinctly remember the distastefulness in Chloe's tone after biting off one tiny bit with her front teeth.

"Yuck! This tastes like garbage! Clearly it was pulled out from a trashcan!"

Marinette didn't show it, but the words had hurt her. It was clear she had worked hard to make them, measuring all the ingredients as carefully as possible and always checking on them while they cooked in the oven every few minutes to make sure they weren't too crisp or gooey. Chloe's rude comment struck a chord with her and immediately she retaliated with her equally venomous comeback. "I didn't know you tried garbage before, Chloe, I thought you were a high classed citizen."

Chloe gasped at the insult and an argument erupted between the two. One thing led to another and both had been sent to the principal's office by Mm. Bustier. She may be a very nice teacher, but when it came to her students she expected them to act respectable to one another.

Alya was probably here to talk to her about this. Sadly, Sabrina had places to be and didn't want Chloe to see her talking to anyone associated with Marinette. "Hi, Alya, I'm sorry, but I really need to get going."

"Why do you put up with her?"

The question made Sabrina pause in mid-stand. 'Why do I put up with her?'

Alya went on, "I know you're friends, but what possesses you to stay with her? She uses you all the time, makes you do her homework and takes all the credit. She treats you like you're her servant rather than her friend. Why do you deal with her? That isn't what friends do."

'Not what friends do?'

' _Sabrina woke up to her phone ringing to life, shouting for her attention. Reaching across her bed to her nightstand, she blindly patted her hand around until the familiar smooth metal touched her finger tips. Withdrawing her cell phone she thumbed the answer button. "Hello?"_

 _Whimper. "Sabrina…"_

 _Eyes widening, Sabrina immediately sat up and flicked on the light from her lamp. "Chloe, what's wrong?"_

" _My mom…"_

 _Oh no._

" _S-She thinks I'm stupid… I-I came home and she was reading my report card. I-I've been late in turning in my homework and now she-she's so mad.."_

" _Did she hurt you?"_

" _No, not this time, but-but she said I was pathetic…"_

" _Chloe, that's not true."_

" _HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?"_

 _Wincing at the other girl's scream, Sabrina listened as Chloe ranted. "You don't know anything about me? You think I'm perfect, well guess what I'm not! Mom hates me, Sabrina! She thinks I'm just another mistake…"_

 _Listening to Chloe's sobs made Sabrina's heart quench with misery. She wanted nothing more than to run across Paris and pull Chloe into a hug until she cried herself to sleep._

 _Once her sobs died down, Sabrina hesitantly spoke up, her tone weak and wavering slightly as she voiced a proposal. "Y-You don't have to deal with this, Chloe. My dad is a police officer; he can get you out of there…"_

 _Another pitiful whimper (Sabrina imagined Chloe shaking her head) "I can't do that to Daddy. He loves her so much. If he found out what's been going on, do you honestly think he'll believe me? He'll probably drop whatever charges against Mom and she'll just hate me even more!"_

 _The sounds of Chloe choking on her own tears, made Sabrina cry, however unlike the nosy sniffles and whines, she kept her mouth shut and allowed silent tears to run down her face._

" _Sometimes… Sometimes I wish she would have gotten rid of me when she had the chance…"_

 _Blue eyes wide, she frantically begged her friend not to say such things. This resulted in Chloe screaming at her for it._

Poor Chloe…

Some nights were worse than others. About four times Chloe had called and begged her to come over. Sabrina did without any hesitation, nor explanation. She would immediately grab her things and rush out the door with barely a goodbye to her father. Those nights Chloe would rant, sob and rant some more over everything that involved her mother's fury. The woman wanted to the world, but instead got second best in the form of her daughter. Of course, Mayor Bourgeois knew none of this. How could he believe his lovely wife was abusive to his beautiful daughter?

The only people who actually knew of this was Sabrina and Chloe's butler, whom was forced by Chloe to take a vow of secrecy.

For so many years Chloe desperately yearned for her mother's acceptance, her love, but none of that was given to her.

That was why she hated Marinette with a passion.

The second Chloe saw the beautiful relationship the French-Asian had with her parents, she immediately became jealous.

It was ironically cruel for someone who supposedly had everything to be out of the one thing she desired most, and for someone with a humble life to have all that the former sought after. Bitterness grew inside Chloe's heart as Marinette unintentionally showed off her family's perfect life. The bluenette didn't have to make any special appearances, or keep up acts when everyone was looking.

She didn't have to constantly fear going home to a mother who hated her and a father who was constantly blind.

Chloe wanted that life. She wanted to have Marinette's life style and in response acted cruel to her every chance she could get. If she couldn't have her mother's love than might as well make Marinette pay for it.

It was relatively easy to do just that. Marinette had very low self-esteem, she took everything Chloe gave her and accepted it without much complaint. Chloe loved to teach Marinette a lesson- even if she knew deep down it wasn't her fault. Still, Chloe wanted control. What she lacked in home, she took happily from the school. Being the mayor's daughter had a lot of benefits like getting away with nearly anything and if anyone were to stand in her way she would simply call her daddy.

Chloe became happy, even though it was for the wrong reasons.

To most people, Sabrina just seemed like a misguided and very naive girl who was constantly under Chloe's watch. But they didn't know the truth and as long as she was Chloe's friend, they never will.

Sadly their world changed dramatically when Chloe's mother was diagnosis with cancer, an aggressive kind that took it's time in slowly killing her. Chemotherapy only did so much and before long Mrs. Bourgeious started to lose her once beautiful gold like hair. Bald patches began to form along her head as the treatment made her lose all of her precious locks. Wrinkles formed all over her face, worry lines attacked her forehead, crow's feet scratched at the corner of her eyes. Her once lovely wintry cream skin lost its shine and became dull and pale as a corpse.

Mayor Bourgeious did everything he could to get his wife the best treatment money could buy, even bribing a few local hospitals along the way. He was willing to give whatever they desired. But the person who paid for Mrs. Bourgeious' condition was Chloe. Her mother was tougher on her now. Her malice words thrashing at Chloe's vulnerable state like a barbed whip. In return Chloe took it out on her classmates, making fun of them every chance she could, especially Marinette. Sabrina got some backlash to, but she always came running whenever Chloe needed her.

On the day of Mrs. Bourgeious death, just hours before her cancer finally caught her; she requested to see her family one last time. Sabrina came to give moral support to her friend. They sat in the hospital room which was much more spacious than most thanks to the mayor's influence.

Mrs. Bourgeious gasped her last few breaths to call upon Chloe. Taking her daughter's hand tightly to the point of bruises, she glared into Chloe's eyes and whispered three words:

"I'm not sorry."

Even in her death bed she was still a terrible woman and an even worst mother. That had been her last words, her voice horsed and holding bitterness. Why did people like her exist? Why did she help create Chloe if she was only going to act so cruel to her?

Those questions would never be answered, because Mrs. Bourgeious died then and there, still clutching her daughter's hand with her withering one, but not in the way it should mean.

Chloe didn't say a word, she didn't cry, instead she withdrew her hand from her mother's and stared at her palm for the longest time as if noticing it for the first time. The look in her eyes was hard to make out; her blue gaze was like stone. She glanced at Sabrina once before leaving the room, allowing her father to mourn the loss of his love.

Sabrina followed without a word.

The world was still dark in Chloe's eyes, her stone look soon faded to make way with tears that only Sabrina saw in the privacy of her best friend's bedroom. Chloe cried and sobbed and yelled in anguish in Sabrina's shoulder, with the later remaining still acting as her rock through it all.

A child's innocence is like a piece of glass, life slowly cracks it over time. Chloe's mother shattered her daughter's glass the second she was born.

After her death, Chloe acted more cruel to Marinette and her other classmates, but there was nothing they could do about it. That is until Alya came and soon Marinette became more and more confident in herself and either ignored Chloe's verbal attacks, or responded with her own. This sudden change brought about a rebellion among the students under Chloe's rule. Her control was gone and she was now forced to fight to have it back.

If anyone outside their little group knew of what had happened, they probably would have wondered why Chloe didn't change after her mother's passing. Surely, everything was over, right?

No, it was never over. Chloe was cursed now. Even after death, her mother still haunted her and belittled her and scolded her. All Chloe had to do was look in a mirror and she would see her mother staring back at her. What kind of cruel life did she live to have an appearance nearly identical to the person she hated the most.

…

"Sabrina?"

"Huh," she was immediately reminded that Alya was still waiting for a response. Sabrina stood up and gathered her things, but not before answering. "Chloe is my best friend, how she treats me is none of your concern."

And with that she walked away, leaving behind a disturbed Alya watching her back.

…

" _Promise you won't say anything to anyone. I don't want Daddy's reputation to be ruined."_

" _I promise."_


End file.
